Continuación de iRachel
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Bueno leí la historia y quería continuarla ¿Qué piensan? La sinopsis sería despues de crear iRachel, se vuelve famosa (ya dice xd) y compite con iCarly. Tal vez shelby sea la madre de Carly!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva en fanfiction, pero no en haciendo historias, leí "iRachel" un crossover de Glee y iCarly (para mi perfecto por que soy Gleek y iCarlier) pero no ha sido terminado, y quisera ver si les interesaría que yo lo continue porque tengo muchas ideas, y eso. No tengo el permiso dela editora y no puedo contactarla. Pero le doy crédito por la idea de la historia, entonces denme reviews please y me dicen si o no, y algunas ideas :)

Ni iCarly ni Glee me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran, habría seddie y en glee hubiera sebtana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno decidí hacer el fic aquí les va.**

* * *

**En Mckinley...**

¿Estás loca Hobbit?-Le preguntó Santana, con ganas de ofender

Claro que no, yo haré mi propio webshow, se llamará iRachel y ustedes me ayudarán a hacerme famosa- Dijo con su tono egoísta y mandón

Nadie te ayudará Rachel- Le dijo Puckerman, y tenía razón. su idea era rídicula y nadie la ayudaría, aparte de que Rachel no tenía sentido del humor alguno.

Vamos chicos! ¿Ustedes que dicen?- Dijo señalando a Mike, Tina, Mercedes y Kurt- Haremos comedia sin sentido en mi habitación, subiendo vídeos en mi página de MySpace

Para empezar, Rachel, no tienes seguidores en tu página de MySpace, y ya nadie usa esa red social- Dijo Quinn

¿Y eso qué? haré mi pág. web entonces, Quiero que me ayuden a hacerme publicidad-Replicó Rachel quién ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Oye Rach, ¿no estás intentando copiar a ese webshow...iCarly, Creo?- Preguntó Mercedes

Ay nooo, yo nunca haría eso-Rachel, obviamente no sabía mentir en ningún sentido

Te pueden demandar por plagio- Dijo Kurt tratando de que Rachel entre en razón

¿Saben algo? No necesito su ayuda!- Rachel se levantó de su asiento en la cafetería y se dirigió hacia los casilleros donde se encontraba Finn guardando unas cosas

Hola Finnie...-Dijo Rachel en tono seductor

Ah... Hola Rachel, ¿Te acompaño al club glee?-Preguntó Finn con amabilidad

¡No! ¡Ah, es decir Sì!- Balbuceó

Finn levantó una ceja, obviamente se había confundido

Es que no venía a pedirte eso- Por fin aclaró su punto

Entonces, ¿Qué es?- Ya había tocado la campana y Finn estaba apresurado

Es que voy a hacer mi propio webshow...-Rachel le empezó a contar todas sus ideas y como Finn no tenía idea de que era iCarly, decidió ayudarla

* * *

**Seattle, Washington**

¡Ven acá!- Grito Sam mientras perseguía a Freddie

No me hagas nada!- Freddie trató de convencerla

¿Por qué tomaste de mi pepi-cola?-Preguntó tomándolo del cuello de su camisa

Tenía sed, ¡Perdóname Sam!-Lloriqueó Freddie

Si quieres vivir...-Le amenazó- Cómprame un six-pack de pepi-cola

Sisisisis... Señora- Sam lo soltó, cogió algo de dinero y salió disparado del apartamento

_Mientras tanto, Carly quería participar en un concurso de canto, pero debía tener su cédula así que decidió buscar entre los documentos de Spencer, entre ellos encontró papeles de..._

__¡¿Adopción?!-Gritó Carly

* * *

**OK MUAJAJAJAJAJA, estuvo muy corto, lo sé, u.u pero si me dejan un review juro que lo continuo, lo juro por glee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**He vuelto! adivinan que? TODAY IS GLEE DAY BIATCHES! en LA va a dar swan song (bram 3, no me odien brittanaholics u.u) y en USA dan Sadie Hawkins 333**

* * *

**POV RACHEL**

Listo, tenía ya al camarógrafo, y la co-conductora, que sería Brittany, fue fácil de convencerla, le dí una paleta para que piense que no estábamos plagiando iCarly, ahora necesitaba un ñoño informático, ¿Artie? bueno, podría funcionar. Manos a la obra, Rachel.

Hola Artie, ¿Me haces un favor?- Dije

¿Qué necesitas?- me preguntó cerrando su casillero

¿Sabes de tecnología?- Ojalá funcione

Rachel, deja el estereotipo, que lleve lentes no significa que sea un nerd -Me miró alzando una ceja

Bueno, pero ¿Sabes?- le volví a preguntar

No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Me dijo

Ah es que haré mi propio webshow, comedia sin sentido, risas y...- Artie me cortó- Oye, no querrás plagiar iCarly, ¿o Sí?

Ah, noo... que va...- Mentí

Te pueden demandar y lo sabes, piénsalo - me dijo mientras se alejaba en su silla de ruedas

Me había descubierto, vaya, no es tan ingenuo como pensaba, pero necesitaba un ñoño y solo me quedaba... ¿Jacob? Pero me costaría mi dignidad y... Bueno lo intentaré.

Hola J.B.I- Le dije cerrando su casillero en la forma más sexy que pude, lo va a derretir.

Ah.. Ho-hola Rachel- Lucía nervioso

Sabes... me preguntaba si me podías ayudar en algo... tecnológico-Dije mordiéndome el labio y posando

Ahh s-s-sí, claro -Me dijo temblando

Pues vendrás a mi casa...-Dije acercándome

C-con una condición- ¡Mierda! me va a pedir algo asqueroso..

¿Cuál?- Dije tomándolo del mentón

Regálame uno de tus bras- Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y pervertida

Ni loc...!- Me tragué mis palabras- Ok, te daré el más usado... Sin lavar - Le guiñé el ojo

Jacob casi se desmaya, pervertido puerco.

Ahora solo tenía que comprar un brasier cualquiera en un WalMart y con eso convenzo a Jacob.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, En seattle. **

**POV CARLY**

¡¿Papeles de adopción?!-Grité al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Spencer!

¿Qué pasa hermanita?-Obviamente yo jamás fui su hermana

¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté ya llorando

Carly... yo no quería que vieras eso...-Spencer balbuceó

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Lo iba a hacer, pero pensé que no era adecuado..- Entonces empecé a llorar más y Spencer dejó de hablar para ir y abrazarme

Cuando te tranquilices te diré todo ¿Ok?- Yo sólo asentí, mientras lloraba en el hombro de Spencer

* * *

**Volviendo a Lima... (pov general)**

Bueno, a la cuenta de 3, 1, 2 y 3- Finn encendió la cámara y antes de que diga "al aire" Brittany lo interrumpió y gritó- CUATRO!

Finn se pegó en la cabeza y Rachel miró decepcionada a Brittany mientras Jacob se reía

Estamos al aire- Dijo Finn

Hola me llamo Rachel Berry, como verán este es mi webshow donde podremos hacerlos reír

Hola yo soy Brittany S. Pierce, soy la presidenta del mi promoción y tengo un gato llamado Lord Tubbington que fuma- Dijo Brittany sonriendo a la cámara

Rachel se limitó a lanzarle una mirada llena de furia, pero luego se repuso y dijo- Y esto es iRachel!

Bueno para empezar con nuestro show le haremos algo a Jacob, ven Jacob- Lo señaló Rachel

Pero tengo que hacer los efectos especiales- Rachel lo miró con furia y este se dirigió en frente de la cámara

Hola Mckinley- Dijo Jacob intentando su mejor "sonrisa"

Bueno J.B.I, ponte esta venda en tus ojos- Dijo Brittany entregándole una venda

Jacob se la puso y dijo- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Solo reacciona como normalmente lo harías- Dijo Rachel

¿A qué te refieres...?- Jacob no pudo seguir hablando porque Brittany le había tirado un balde de agua hirviendo- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿QUÉ TE PASA PIERCE?- Jacob iba a correr pero Finn lo detuvo (el había dejado la cámara), y le amarró las manos

Ahora, Jacob, tendrás que probar nuestro pastel sorpresa- Le dijo Brittany entregándole un pastel

Mmm bueno - Jaco le iba a dar un mordizco pero vino Rachel y se lo estampó en la cara

Brittany se acercó a la cámara y dijo- No, eso no era pastel, sólo lo era la cobertura, lo demás es chocolate de Lord Tubbington **(N/A: Si ves Pot o' gold, lo entenderás)**

Ya saben, desecho de gato- Dijo Finn alzando sus pulgares en frente de la cámara

Así continuaron el show con payasadas y haciendo sufrir a el pobre Jacob, bueno, aguantó porque quería la ropa interior de Rachel.

* * *

**En Seattle, casa de las Puckett...**

Jajajajajajaa- Se reía Sam- Wow sí que lo maltratan a ese chico, pero da risa!

¿Pero qué digo? Nos han plagiado, y aunque sea gracioso tenemos que demandarlos, Cogió su PeraPhone y marcó el número de Carly para ir a su casa, pero luego recordó que no necesitaba hacer eso, colgó y se dirigió hacia el Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, dejenme un review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!** He vuelto!Hoy es el cumple de mi precioso Darren! LO AMO**

**nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un Darrensito, le saco la ropita lo meto en la camita, Uff! Qué rico muchachito! xD no lo supero LOL! **

* * *

¿quien es mi madre? ¿quien es mi padre? - esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza todo el tiempo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Spencer... ¿Por qué...? - susurre

¿estas lista para escuchar la historia? - me pregunto abrazandome

Eso creo... - suspire dudosa

veras, cuando yo nací mi mama murió, y después de años papa decidió darme una hermanita, cueste lo que cueste, en esos momentos no había nadie pequeño en adopción y papa opto por inseminación artificial, oímos que una señora en Lima estaba embarazada de gemelas y sus clientes solo querían una Y...

Me adoptaron- respondi con lágrimas sobre mis mejillas otra vez

Así es, fuimos al parto de la señora... Creo que se llama Shelby... Y -suspiro- cuando te vi por primera vez supe que eras especial y me jure a mi mismo cuidarte y ser el mejor hermano del mundo...

te quiero Spencer- abraze mucho más fuerte a mi hermano

la puerta se abrio de repente y entro sin permiso una rubia agitada

CARLY!- grito mi mejor amiga

¿qué? - pregunte soltando a mi hermano

tienes que ver este video- dijo apresurada e hizo unos clics en la computadora

¿que es esto? - estaba tan confundida

Es una cosa llamada irachel, nos plagio!- dijo enseñándome el video

Oh por dios - me límite a decir, estaba en shock

Veiamos el video, y aunque sea muy divertido y gracioso era una clara copia de nuestro web show, el video llevaba más de una hora en Splashface pero ya había tenido 1000 visitas y los comentarios todos eran positivos

¿dónde viven? - pregunte rompiendo el silencio

Lima, Ohio - respondió Sam sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en Mckinley**

****No puedo creer el video de rachel sea muy exitoso - comento Artie, todos estaban reunidos en el club glee

y ni si quiera lo promociono - comento Quinn con envidia

y no entiendo por que la gente no se da cuenta que plagiaron icarly - dijo Mercedes

Chicos, debemos admitir que estuvo muy gracioso - dijo Kurt

bueno tienes razón Lady Hummel - lo insulto Santana, Kurt solo hizo una mueca

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de McKinley, entraban Finn, Rachel y Brittany con un aire de superioridad mientras todos les dirigían miradas diversas, cuando entró Jacob, lo más obvio era que se le burlarían, pero no fue así, la mayoría le aplaudieron y el se sintió e estrella de cine.

Cuando entraron al club Glee vieron a todos reunidos y susurrando, entonces Rachel supo de que hablaban, y dijo a propósito:

¿de qué hablan? - pregunto con inocencia falsa

****de la reina de Roma - dijo puck, pero luego Quinn le dio una cachetada

Si, de ti - respondió Sam

Rachel se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro y dijo:

Ya lo sabía

* * *

¿Qué les pareció eso?


End file.
